


Everybody's Got Something

by misura



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lollipops and origami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got Something

The origami, G figures, is Sam's way of saying he's never going to fold.

It's complicated and not at all obvious (which is just so typically Sam) and it's also sort of cute and girly, which is why G feels he's got no choice but to call Sam's swans ducks (when he's not calling them dogs) and Sam's frogs toads (or beetles).

Sam doesn't make flowers, as a rule, which is probably just as well. He might give them to someone not G, and G is secure enough in his feelings to admit that would probably sting a little: Sam giving flowers to someone not G.

Which is not to say Sam's ever given flowers to G, but that's just because they're both guys, and guys don't give flowers to other guys, unless it's at a funeral, and G doesn't like to think that far ahead. (It might happen tomorrow, but not today. Today, they're on a stake out.)

Sam takes G to watch a game and keeps G's favorite beer in his fridge (which is actually only his second-favorite, but G feels sort of awkward bringing that up now; he _said_ it was his favorite, once, when he wasn't quite sure about Sam yet and it seems too late to take that back now) and G's pretty sure that when it comes down to it, G's going to have a hell of a time to make sure Sam's not going to save his (G's) life by sacrificing his own, because that's what people like Sam do.

"It's a frog," Sam says, sighing like he's about to give up on G. (He never will, G knows. Not Sam.)

"Can it jump?" G asks, because he knows some things about frogs. Also, he's seen this on TV one time.

"No."

"Then it's not a frog."

And these are the truths G Callen holds self-evident: that frogs should be able to jump, that guys don't give other guys flowers (unless it's a funeral) and that he is hopelessly, completely in love with Sam Hanna, who loves him back just fine in a strong and silent manly kind of way.

 

The lollipops, Sam figures, are G's way of saying he's not a sucker.

Well, either that, or they're G's way of saying he likes to put things in his mouth, which is not a good thing to be thinking on a stake out about your partner (or ever, really) and so Sam saves that sort of thinking for when he's in the shower, all by himself (except in his imagination) or in bed, also all by himself, sometimes. He knows how this works, after all.

"You're going to ruin your teeth."

"I floss regularly," G says dismissively. Sam's pretty sure he's lying.

Still, these are the truths Sam Hanna holds self-evident: that you should never put 'blowjob' and 'partner' in the same thought, that lollipops will ruin your teeth and that he is hopelessly, completely in love with G Callen, who loves him back just fine in a way that does not involve any sucking.


End file.
